Just say hey
by Dr. Cameron
Summary: Scotty's feelings after the season finale. Fanfic vet but Cold Case fic newbie.


Alright, I've never written Cold Case fanfiction before, but the season finale inspired me. I'm not too confident in my ability to write the angsty POV oneshot thing, but I really want to know how this effort worked out. So review review review!

Disclaimer: Cold Case is not mine.

* * *

He couldn't explain it, but he had a bad feeling. It was like he knew something was wrong.

When he came through her front door and saw her, sitting there on the couch, motionless, he was stunned. He'd never seen her like that. She didn't look at him; she just stared straight ahead. He didn't know what to do, and finally, she spoke.

"My mom died."

He'd known that this was coming, but even still, this soon, and seeing her now, it was different.

He tried to console her, but she wasn't really listening to him. Her mind was somewhere else. She blamed herself and he made sure to kick that idea to the curb. It wasn't her fault. He knew she knew that deep down. It's just…right now; she couldn't comprehend even the simplest things like that.

Seeing her there, looking so vulnerable, it killed him. He wanted, needed, to do something for her. Needed to make her pain go away.

But she didn't want him right now. She said she wanted to be alone. He knew her. He knew she'd try to deal with this all on her own, because Lilly Rush was not the kind of girl to ask for help. He couldn't let that happen. If she tried to deal on her own she'd have a breakdown. He was there to help, and he let her know that.

"If you need anything, _anything_, just say hey."

He needed desperately for her to hear that, and to realize what he was saying. Because if he couldn't do anything for her, _he_ might have a breakdown.

* * *

He'd been in this situation before, but it was different this time.

With George, he'd been worried, he'd wanted to run into that house and save her, he'd hated to stand and watch.

This time was no exception.

But he was so scared. More so than he had been before. Because she was different this time. Her mother's death was a part of it, but he knew there was more.

He was going to save her. He didn't see any other option.

When she called he'd felt such a relief. He'd needed to hear her voice. It was confirmation that she was going to be okay.

And then she'd said hey.

That was their signal. He was going in to save her.

The few minutes in the interrogation room before he'd fired had felt like hours. He was sweating, shaking. He wasn't sure he'd be able to make the shot.

But he knew he had to. For her.

She'd called out, and he fired. And that set in motion a series of events he wish he could take back.

He'd hit the kid, but the kid had hit her.

He'd thought everything was okay. The hostage taker was down, and everything was alright. And then she'd said those three words.

"He got me."

Scotty stood there, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Lilly, his Lilly, was lying on the ground, bleeding.

She looked so weak, so violated. He would have done anything at that moment to fix her. He would have even traded places with her if that were what it would take.

* * *

He couldn't help thinking that this was his fault. She was lying in the hospital emergency room fighting for her life and it was his fault.

The team had tried to assure him otherwise, but there was still that part of him that said he could have prevented this.

She had to be okay, she had to. His Lilly wasn't one to give up fighting. She was going to pull through this.

He stood in the waiting room for hours with no news. He wanted to scream, throw things, break things, run into that trauma room and see her beautiful face. _Somebody_ had to tell him _something_.

When you're a cop, you see things. Things that luckily, not many people have to see. When you see these things, you lose your faith in the order of the universe. You can't comprehend how things like this can happen. You don't put much stock in prayer.

But Scotty Valens wasn't a cop right now. He was an ordinary guy, a guy that had never seen those things. And he was terrified for the woman he loved.

So he turned to prayer.

"Please don't take her from me."

FIN


End file.
